


Seize...something

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Seize...something

“Line it up, people! Glorious Corps’ got better things to do than wait on your sorry asses.” Gunnery-Sergeant Apone took a second to re-align the set of his cap. “Seize the day! What you waiting on, Hudson? An engraved invitation? Musta got lost in the mail.”

“With his mail-order nuts.”

“And your mail-order looks, Drake.” Vasquez tightened the knot on her bandana, stepping into line next to the other gunner. “Seize your fuckin’ day.”

Hudson mumbled, “Gonna seize the day and throw it between you two.”

Vasquez punched Drake’s shoulder companionably. “And we’ll shoot it to pieces.” He grinned back.


End file.
